The Misadventures of Sailor Rayearth
by Summoner Firefly
Summary: It is time for another crazy story from Summoner Firefly! ^-^ Basically, this is a story about what would happen in all of the Rayearth characters suddenly became Sailor Moon characters!!!! Rated PG-13 for future violence and language.


*Disclaimer*- I own none of these characters. All of the Rayearth characters are property of the talented ladies of CLAMP. The original Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

*Another Note from me! The great Summoner Firefly*- Okay, sometimes I get these insane ideas and this is what happens! But when do I not get insane ideas?! Anyway, they become extremely crappy stories! Well, anyway this is what would happen if one day if all of a sudden the characters of Rayearth became Sailor Moon characters! The only ones who now are our five masked heroes. What will happen? Wait who the heck is our five masked heroes? I only know of three!  


"Hey Hikaru what would you do for a Klondike Bar®?" Umi asked.

"I have no idea! What is a Klondike Bar®?"

"You mean you don't know what a Klondike Bar® is?! Fuu tell her."

"Aheem...a Klondike bar® is an ice cream bar that is eaten for dessert. Haven't you ever seen the commercials?" Fuu asked.

"Hmmm...commercials are advertisements for TV and I don't have a TV. So I guess no!^-^" 

"WHAT!!!! NO TV!!!!" Fuu and Umi screamed.

"Yep," Hikaru responded.

"Today marks a sad day for the world of television. Twas' their goal to have a TV. in everyone's house but alas they have failed!" Umi preached, "Now let us have a moment of silence."

With that the Magic Knights bent there heads down and cried because of the failure of the television industry.

"Magic Knights I am in desperate need of your help," Clef told them telepathically. 

"Ah! I am hearing voices again! Someone do something!" Hikaru yelled jumping around the room.

Umi knocks Hikaru on the head with a mallet and then tells her, "You dimwit that is Clef, he isn't one of the stupid voices that are in your head!"

"Well it seems that something is wrong with Mr. Clef," Fuu replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Umi replied.

"Someone is in a cranky mood today and her name is U-M-I!" Hikaru bubbled.

"So what if I am? Can't one be cranky in this place of happiness?" Umi asked.

"HELLO YOU STUPID GIRLS!!!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM IN NEED OF HELP?" Clef screamed at then telepathically.

"Oh yeah," they all muttered.

When Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru reached Clef's room they found no one in it except a black cat. Umi ran over to the black cat and started to squeeze and hug the animal to death.

"Look at the pretty kitty! Look at the pretty kitty!"

Then the cat broke free of Umi's grip and scratched her face all up with it's sharp claws. Umi started to run around wailing and wouldn't stop.

"Look's like the cat's pissed," Hikaru flatly said.

"I thought that you liked animals, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked

"I do but not cats! They are sooooo ugly!"

"Hey who are you two dipsticks calling ugly? I will have you now that I am a very pretty cat or so I think," a voice yelled only it sounded exactly like Clef's.

"What the hell?!" Fuu screamed.

Umi stopped midway in her tracks and stared at Fuu with her mouth wide open.

"Umm...Fuu you just cursed right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, is it that hard to believe that one cannot curse?" 

"I guess not."

"Hello, can we get back to the issue of me here?" The black cat asked.

"Who are you?" Fuu asked.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Didn't you just hear my voice? Can't you people put two and two together?" The black cat replied.

"You mean that you are Clef?" Umi asked.

"Will someone give her a medal?" Clef sarcastically replied.

"You are!" Umi yelled and then she ran over to Clef and started to hug him again.

Then once again Clef scratched up Umi's face causing Umi to run around the room crying.

"If you are Clef then where is Sir Mokana?" Fuu questioned.

"Look behind you," Clef flatly replied.

Both Hikaru and Fuu turned around to face a white cat with a crescent moon bouncing around the room yelling "Pu Pu!"

"I guess that solves that mystery," Hikaru muttered.

"Yep."

Then from the other end of the room a scream could be heard coming from Umi. "OMG!!!! What happened to my beautiful hair?!" Umi screamed. 

It seems that Umi's hair had turned blond and now was up in two buns with the rest of the hair falling to the ground.

"It...seems that she has...turned into Sailor Moon," Hikaru chuckled.

"Your appear to be right. It also seems that you have turned into Sailor Jupiter and I have turned into Sailor Mercury," Fuu replied.

Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of the Misadventures of Sailor Rayearth!

*Another Note from Summoner Firefly*- Hello, again! I thought that I should stop off here to see how many people actually want to find out what happens to the gang. So please review this story telling me if you want me to continue or you would like me to stop completely! Thanks! ^-^


End file.
